Forever Trapped
by Wrath lover
Summary: This is not yaoi! Sequel to 'Caught! After the first group is dead, who dies next? Who is targeted? Who is brutally murdered? What will happen next? Will there be no end? Who do they start with? Who do they end with? Will they ever catch these murders?
1. Innocent

**Hey all! This is the sequel to Caught that Smeakr demanded! But I'm warning you... it'll be very sad! Now, if you cry easily, grab some tissues! Enjoy! I own nothing but my OC's.**

The little girl looked into the forest she had heard screaming coming from a few minutes ago with curiosity. The screaming had stopped abruptly just before she reached the tree-enclosed space. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed and her her pink eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked into the mysterious forest. A smile played on her lips as she looked around to make sure she wasn't spotted before stepping into the bushes and laughing with joy as she ran through the trees. Looking down the girl cried out when she saw pools of blood all over the ground, her eyes widening in horror. Screaming she charged out of the forest and down the road, trying to get as far away from there as possible.

Laughter followed the girl as she ran, not stopping or slowing once as she searched wildly for a military officer. Turning a corner she ran into a tall, short black haired man with black eyes and square glasses. She fell to the ground and looked up at the man with blood smeared all over his clothes and face, her eyes widening in fear. He smirked, tossing out a hand to help her up.

"You okay, child?" he asked, his voice almost taunting her. "You look like you've just seen something scary... like BLOOD."

Gasping she tried to back up, away from the man, shaking her head slowly and staring at him through widened eyes. He took a step forward and she shot to her feet.

"Too late!" he growled, lunging for her on the abandoned street.

A scream escaped her lips as she tried to run from the man, but he had a firm hold on her. He threw her to the cement and saw blood ooze from her head as she whimpered one last time before her eyes glazed over. He smiled with satisfaction as the smell of blood filled his nose. She was done... Riza Hawkeye's niece was dead. Now he just needed to kill Roy Mustang's subordiantes and it would all be over. The next victim was...

**Sad so far? Confusing? Tell me these things, I'll try to clear it up for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the shortness everybody! Please review! It makes me smiley!**


	2. Help Us

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was short... sorry about that. Anyways, I hope to make this one longer! Please enjoy! I own nothing but my OC's!**

Kain Fuery looked at Jean Havoc and Haymans Breda nervously, his face pale as they looked at the dead body of a little girl on the street. Blood oozed from the back of her skull where it had smashed when she was thrown to the ground. Well, that's what they assumed anyway. Jean cringed as he looked at her fearful face, blood covered blonde hair, and glazed pink eyes of the innocent eight year old. Riza's niece. Haymans looked away, unable to see the child on the ground in front of him, dead. Kain silently let tears slide down his face. Who would have done that?

"Poor child." Jean murmured, carefully closing the girls eyes.

"Poor Mindie." Haymans agreed, looking carefully at the bloody footprints of a man, bare, slim feet.

Kain couldn't stand it anymore and knelt beside the child, his child, holding her close. "Mindie... baby girl... why? Why? Mindie!"

Jean winced to hear the pain in Kain's voice, the strain to hold himself together, the torture that somebody would do that to his child. Carefully Haymans looked at Jean and saw that he had tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Who's going to tell Kimmy the news?" Haymans asked, making Kain flinch at the sound of his wife's name.

"She's going to be a total wreck." Jean replied.

Kain looked up at the other two with dull eyes. "I will. She needs to hear this from me."

The other two slowly nodded and helped Kain put Mindie down and get him to his feet. Smiling at the other two he walked toward this house a few blocks away where his wife, Kimmy was waiting on the front porch. Kimmy's mid-back length blonde hair was in a braid and hanging limply over her left shoulder, her pink eyes were dancing as she saw him walking down the street toward her. She ran off of the porch and glomped him, giggling like a child.

"Kimmy... can we sit down?" Kain asked.

"Sure!" Kimmy nodded with a hyper bounce. They went over to the porch and sat down the steps where Kimmy snuggled into Kain's side. "What's wrong?"

Kain sighed and pulled Kimmy closer. "Mindie... she's de...dead. Murdered."

Kimmy gasped. "What? Where's my baby girl? Who would do such a thing?"

Sobs shook her body and she clung to him with all her strength, he let the tears flow down his face and buried his face in her hair. He looked down the street and saw a man running bare foot into the forest beside the Mustang's house, blood staining his clothes and smudging his face. Following after the man was a teenage girl, her mid-back length black hair bouncing as she chased him.

"Kimmy... I'll be back soon. I have to go check something out." Kain murmured, getting to his feet. "Why don't you go visit Gracia and Elysia?"

Kimmy nodded and went into the house to get her things while Kain ran down the road to follow the two that had just run into the forest. Once in the forest he stopped to catch his breath, looking around to find the two. He saw the girl's back as she walked ahead into the trees.

"Hey, wait!" Kain called, making her stop and turn to look at him.

She had a smirk on her face, her black hair messed up, and her black eyes scared him. Her pupils were small, her eyes wild, crazy, daring anybody to touch her. A killers eyes... or a victims. Blood was smeared on one of her cheeks and she looked at him, her eyes sizing up her threat. Her neck was scarred, like she had scratched at it too much. Kain raised his hands slightly and took a step back to show that he was no threat. She looked at him one final time and turned around to leave. He followed slowly, keeping his distance.

"Wait, who are you?" Kain questioned.

"They call me... the Alone Child!" she replied, quirking a slender eyebrow. "Why?"

"N-no reason..." Kain smiled nervously.

She kept walking forward, leading him deeper into the forest. Every once in a while she would look back at him and her eyes would be sympathetic as she saw his tear streaked face. Suddenly she stopped abruptly and turned to him, her eyes crazed, like she had seen something she wasn't supposed to.

"I tried to warn her, you know." the girl murmured. "Tired to save her. But it was too late... he had seen her. I'm sorry."

"Tried to warn who? Save her from what? Who had seen her?" Kain asked frantically.

"Mindie... I tried, trust me! Please, don't pry! I can't tell you, but I can give you hints! Me and everyone else they had killed, we'll help you!" the girl quietly cried out. "All twelve of us!"

Another girl, her knee length blonde hair in a ponytail waving slightly and her reddish brown eyes glimmering wandered out of the bushes and nodded slightly to him before looking sharply at the other girl. "What if the others don't agree with this plan? Huh? Tell me that, Tina!"

The one named Tina glared at her friend. "They will, Chance, and don't you deny it! You know they will!"

Chance grinned. "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Where are the others? I haven't seen them for about ten minutes. They ran off and I haven't seen them since."

Tina shrugged before motioning Kain to follow her deeper into the woods and he followed noiselessly, following the two teenage girls. After about ten minutes of walking they both stopped and Kain mirrored their actions, skidding to a halt behind them and looking over their shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw pools of blood, drag marks and droplets of blood where someone would have coughed up blood. There was so much blood that he didn't believe it came from one person. Tina looked tensely at the scene in front of them and Chance looked away in disgust.

"This is where I died." Tina whispered. "The others were already dead when they threw eleven bodies in front of me... my friends and family... gone."

Chance nodded slowly. "So now we're all trapped here forever. We're stuck here, dwelling on our mistake to come to this stupid forest."

Kain's gaze flicked from one girl to the other. "How long were you stuck here before they killed you?"

Tina shrugged. "About five days at the most. We ran from them that whole time."

Chance suddenly gasped. "Kain, hide! They're coming! If they see you they'll kill you too!"

Kain ducked into a hollowed out tree and the girls pulled some bushes in front of the hole to hide him better. He heard many voices, two female and the rest male as people past. One of the men that walked right beside the bush had blood covered bare feet. Suddenly a bigger guy stopped and sniffed the air.

"There's someone here." he growled. "Can I eat him?"

Tina and Chance gasped and Kain tensed as the rest stopped. Suddenly both girls were in the tree with him, hugging him.

"Don't move a muscle!" Chance whispered.

**Hope this chapter was better! If not, you can give me some ideas on how to run my story! Please review! Those nice ones make me smiley! Thanks!**


	3. Bitter

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter will be more packed with awesomeness! Now, I own nothing but the story and my OC's! Enjoy!**

Kain held his breath as Tina and Chance hugged him, keeping themselves firmly between him and the exit. Tina suddenly let go and ran out of the tree and straight toward the many voices, calling peoples names. Chance hugged Kain tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. In the distance other voices were heard coming closer and closer to them. Suddenly it seemed like time had stopped as Chance screamed at Tina while the black haired girl continued to call peoples names and scratch at her neck. Kain's eyes widened as he saw the girl break skin and let blood well from her neck.

With a gasp Kain saw how this girl had died. He could feel her pain, her loneliness, her fear.

_Tina's watery eyes fell to the ground where she brought her hands to her neck and clawed at her neck with her sharp nails, feeling her blood pour from her throat. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground, a smile on her face as she looked at the shocked eight surrounding her._

_"Goodbye..."_

Kain looked at Chance with wide eyes and she nodded slowly in understanding. She smiled slightly, letting go of him and pointed to scars on her arms and forehead. Her eyes were dark with memories of pain and suffering, screams filling the air, hatred warming her blood.

_Chance tried to run as Pride plunged his swords through her arms and forcing her against a tree trunk. The screams of the others were heard clearly as she struggled to free herself. Pride pulled one of his swords from her arm and a shriek of pain erupted from her mouth. He placed it on her forehead with a smirk on his face and she struggled harder to get free, trying to pull her other arm from his blade and pain shot throughout her body, making her stop._

_"Beg for mercy." Pride growled in her ear._

_"Never!" Chance snapped, feeling the blade at her forehead digging into her skin slightly so blood would drip down her face. "I will never beg! Especially not for scum like you!"_

_With a grunt of anger he plunged his blade into her head before pulling both free from her body. She fell to the ground, dead._

Looking from one girl to the other Kain's eyes widened and he listened to Tina's calls for help.

Chance smiled painfully. "Now you know. I was killed along with my other companions. She killed herself when they wouldn't kill her."

"Seth! Ling! Roy! Ed! Hope! Becca! Al! Riza! Lan Fan! Mei! Help!" Tina cried out.

"Roy? Ed? Ling? Riza? Lan Fan? Mei?" Kain whispered in shock. "Mustang, Yao, and Elric?"

"That's right. Me and Hope are Mustang's. Tina is Yao. Seth is Elric. Becca is... well... Becca." Chance nodded.

The people stopped searching for Kain when they saw the blood on the ground and grumbled angrily as they continued to walk away from the hollowed out tree. With a sigh Chance walked out of the tree and waited for Kain to follow her before going over to Tina. Tina was looking out into the far forest, a look of wistfulness on her face as she saw no one. Tears glistened in her onyx eyes as she looked at Chance and shook her head.

"They're not coming..." Tina whispered. "They left us..."

"They did not leave us!" Chance snapped. "Trust them! They will come back for us!"

"No they won't and you know it! Quit trying to believe in a lie that nobody believes in!" Tina spat angrily.

Kain looked helplessly from one girl to the other. "Please stop. I know them and I know that they won't leave you. Just be patient."

Tina's eyes flashed as she looked sharply at him. "I've waited! I tried to save all of them! I listened to them die! I saw their dead bodies! I begged to die with them and nobody would kill me! I had to kill myself! I suffered with a broken ankle and listening to people die ever since I stepped foot in this stupid forest! They never helped me! I've waited long enough! I'm done waiting! It'stime to take action and finish this!"

For a minute Tina stopped and looked around once again hopefully before lowering her head and sighing. Chance patted her friends back and frowned in thought. A cry of pain rang through the air, making all three of them jump before Kain's eyes widened with horror as he recognised the scream.

"Jean!" Kain gasped, running forward.

Tina and Chance glanced at each other with a nod and suddenly Kain was alone running through the trees and underbrush, tripping on tree roots and rocks. Another cry of pain echoed through the air and Kain tried to run faster. Once he burst through the trees he saw Jean on the ground panting with Tina and Chance blocking his attacker from getting to him. A gasp escaped Kain's mouth as he saw the face of the man that had killed his child, twelve other innocent people, and now attemped to kill his friend. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Maes Hughes!" Kain yelled, his knees shaking.

Maes looked at Kain and smirked. "Fuery! How long has it been since I saw you last? It's been ages!"

Kain's eyes widened. "You're supposed to be dead!"

With a laugh Maes stuck his hand out for Kain to take. "Come on, old buddy. Take my hand."

**Okay, I know, cliffie, but it's time to end the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tell me:  
What do you think's going to happen?  
Will the others come to help?  
Who will die next?**


	4. Roadside

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, everybody! Hope I can make it up to you some how! Anyways, I own nothing but the story and my OC's! Please enjoy!**

Kain reached for Maes' hand cautiously, glancing at Jean and the two ghost girls. Tina's eyes glittered with a warning as their eyes met and she bent over to look at Jean. Kain continued to reach for the outstretched hand in front of him. Jean looked at Kain with a look of fear.

"Kain, don't!" Chance cried.

"Come on, Fuery, you don't want to disappoint your friend, do you?" Maes mocked.

Tina glared at Maes angrily. "Shut up! Don't mock him!"

Kain froze as tiny arms wrapped around his waist and tried to pull him back. Looking at the hands Kain's eyes widened and he spun around to grab the child behind him. Mindie smiled at her father and pushed some of her bloody blonde hair back behind her ear before walking over to Tina and Chance and hugging them as if she had known them her whole life. Maes looked at the three ghost girls and ground his teeth angrily.

"They're coming." Mindie murmured with a smile.

Tina nodded and Chance grabbed Tina's hand, squeezing it. Mindie ran back to hug Jean while the other two stepped forward and Tina gave Kain another warning look. In the distance they heard battle cries and people yelling and laughing maniacally. Kain looked around as the sounds came louder and louder and Maes froze.

"We're back!" a long brown haired girl with dark brown eyes smirked. Where her throat was there was a long, deep scar.

A knee length black haired girl with black eyes stepped out beside the other girl and laughed. "Aha ha ha, we're ready to kick butt!"

"Rebecca!" Chance cheered. "Hope!"

Maes chose that moment to lunge at Jean and grab him by the hair, throwing him across the road. Jean gasped in pain as he skidded to a halt at Hope and Rebecca's feet. Rebecca waved at him cheerfully with a grin and looked behind her and motioned eight people forward. Three women and five men stepped out of the shadows and smirked. Kain gasped as he got a look at their faces. One woman looked at him and smiled kindly, her black hair in a tight bun on the back of her head and her onyx eyes dancing.

With one final look around the clearing at first Kain, then Jean he gave a look of disgust and motioned quickly at the bushes. Seven others quickly came out and Kain watched in horror as they looked around the street and a young boy with waist length black hair and purple eyes looked at him with an evil grin on his face.

Kain's eyes widened as he looked between the eight in front of him and the thirteen around him, terror clouding his thoughts. He thought of the pain and agony the twelve went through, his daughter's panic as she tried to run and her terror as he caught her. Adrenaline coursing through his veins and he launched toward Jean to help him up. But the young boy was faster and kicked him in the side so hard it sent him rolling along the pavement and into a tree.

"Daddy!" Mindie gasped.

The boy smirked mockingly. "Aren't you going to get up, Kain?"

"Shut it, Wrath!" Hope snapped.

"Ummm... it's not like we can do anything, Hope." Chance pointed out.

Rebecca grinned. "But we will try! Right, Seth?" A blonde haired boy with gold eyes nodded.

But Kain's eyes froze on the figures behind the group of black haired crazies. Two children, twins, stood frozen to the spot, staring at them. The girl watched Jean and Kain on the ground and the boy stared at the eight black haired people standing before them. Wrath loomed over Kain and gave him a mighty kick to the stomach, making Kain gasp in pain and look away from the twins.

The little girl squeeked as she saw blood on the ground and pulled on her brother's arm. Her foot slid on some rocks as they turned to leave and the eight that were standing tall turned to look at them.

"Fresh meat." one of the two of the women grinned, her wavy black hair catching in the wind and her purple eyes gleaming.

"Run!" Jean cried to the two children.

The children tried to run away as the woman lunged at them. Jean and Kain leaped to their feet and ran at the woman.

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I had to end the chapter like that, it was very tempting! Please review! Tell me:  
What do you think's going to happen?  
Who do you think will die next?**  
**Who do you think will die LAST?**  
**Will everyone live?**


	5. This is Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, everybody! Hope I can make it up to you some how! Anyways, I own nothing but the story and my OC's! Please enjoy! FINAL CHAPTER!**

The children leaped into the bushes just before the woman pierced them with her nails. She turned to glare at the children before trying to pierce them again.

"No, Lust!" Chance cried.

"Stop it!" Rebecca yelled.

The one named Lust turned to stare at the ghost girls for a second then laughed, stabbing the girl in the forehead. Her brother shrieked in horror and caught his sister's dead body as it fell to the ground. Tina gasped at the sight and turned to look at the woman on the other side of the clearing with onyx eyes and a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Lan Fan, what do we do? We can't let him!" Tina looked like she was going to cry. "Please, we have to do something! Mother, please!"

"Pride, Hate, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Lust, please stop this! There need be no more blood shed!" Lan Fan called over to the eight black haired people, their murderers.

Wrath smirked. "No survivors! They've seen too much!"

Before anyone could do anything Pride pulled out his swords and stabbed into Jean's stomach twice while Envy leaped up and kicked Kain in the face. Wrath transmuted a spear and threw it so it struck Jean's legs. The little boy screamed and tried to run again, leaving his sister's body in the bushes, but Sloth chased after him and tossed him into a tree hard enough that the tree snapped and he cracked his head wide open on a sharp rock.

"NO!" Tina shrieked.

"STOP IT!" Seth begged.

"PLEASE!" Chance and Hope pleaded.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Rebecca cried.

"DADDY!" Mindie screeched.

Kain got up and glared at Envy for a second before rushing to Jean's side where he was bleeding badly from multiple stab wounds. Breathing heavily Jean glanced at Kain, then the dead people, then the eight murderers and murderesses, then the bodies of first the girl, then the boy.

"We're gonna die." Jean breathed.

"No we won't." Kain growled.

Jean stared hard ar Kain. "I'm gonna die anyways. I'll distract them while you get out of here. You have to get out of here so others will live. Please."

Nodding slowly in pain filled understanding Kain got up and Jean followed, gasping in pain.

"Hey, stupid! I'm not dead yet! I bet none of you can catch me!" Jean yelled, running into the forest and away from everyone else.

"Get him!" Hate ordered. "I want him dead!"

All eight of them chased after Jean while Kain ran away from the scene, tears in his eyes. He looked back just in time to see fifteen dead people waving at him with smiles. Tina, Chance, Hope, Rebecca, Seth, Mindie, the twins, Lan Fan, Ling, Roy, Riza, Mei, Al, and Ed looked happy.

"Bye, Daddy!" Mindie called. "Tell Mommy I'll miss her!"

"I will." Kain whispered. "I promise."

Just before he turned to leave Kain saw Jean's ghost walk up to join the others and grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. Tears slid down Kain's face as he ran away from all of them.

**Happy ending? Sad ending? In between? What do you think? I hope it was good! Please review and tell me what you think of my final chapter! Well, that's a wrap.  
THE END!**


End file.
